extraversefandomcom-20200214-history
Extraverse Timeline
Billions Of Years Ago The Extraverse exists as a looping timeline, with its beginning and end bordering on either side of the Big Bang. As an ‘oscillatory’ universe, its basic timeline and structure repeats itself, the end of the universe leading directly into its own beginning. Each iteration of the loop is referred to as a ‘Firmament’, and contact between firmaments will eventually be possible. The Extraverse is a living organism that exists (along with other universes) inside a larger Multiverse organism. At the end of a firmament (known as the Exodus period), many beings of nigh-omnipotence exist, however none are capable of existing ‘through’ the event linearly in a physical form - only energy and information may pass through, which it does, as directives programmed into the energies of the Prime Forces: Plasma, Corpus and Scolaris. These forces exist in the universe as shifting masses of energy, but are contained beings, the Original Spirits. Their scope makes them unable to interact with reality in a practical sense, so they subgradiate into more practical forms, a secondary pantheon of spirits known as the Aspects. They are detached pieces of the Original Spirits, but also their children. The Aspects take non-corporeal forms in this era, known as the Genesis period. They are born with consciousness, but no genuine self-awareness. They act on the Exodus directives programmed into their quarks from the end of the preceding firmament, working to create the physical structures of the cosmos. The Aspects come to personify universal constants, things like Time, Space, Life, Chaos and Order. Their first attempts at creating life directly in the void became an era known as The Horror, filled with creatures of nightmare. The first time-travelling instance of the Perpetuality arrives, and guides the Primordials with his foreknowledge, firstly by showing them what a functional life-form looks like, and secondly by helping them create Rebirth, a force of heat and energy they brought into existence to clean the slate. The Primordials realised even they, who could birth galaxies with will, simply couldn’t create functional life from nothing - they had to create conditions allowing it to grow for itself. Once the conceptual energies are in place, the Aspects transform into Primordial Forms - planet-sized bio-organic constructs that house their cosmic energies - and go out into the void, where they build on their conceptual energies, creating the structures of matter and physics. They command vast energies, which they use to create stars and planets. Millions Of Years Ago The Aspects have created innumerable alien races and decide they must take a more direct role in their development - so they begin to send Colossal Adepts - further subgradiations of themselves, down to the worlds they’ve created to guide fledgeling life-forms, and to create new evolutionary divergences. The Aspect is an energy force but still a contained being. The Primordial Form of an Aspect is a collection of matter in various stages of liquid, gas and solid, connected by a web of the Aspect's energy. A Primordial form enters a world’s orbit, connecting with it through gravity and light. It uses parts of itself to influence the landscape and generate ecosystems that can evolve and develop on their own. Aspects are limited though, in the sense that they cannot control life at a micro level, which is where the Colossal Adepts come in. Their time on Prehistoric Earth creates the ancestors of the dinosaurs, and seeds the potential for sentient, intelligent life in the future. Tens Of Thousands Of Years Ago The Colossal Adepts visit Earth to check on the progress of the life they created, and discover primitive pre-human species. They advance the primitive humans, providing them cosmic technologies akin to magic. Over a period of thousands of years, they gradually diminish and remove themselves from human society, retreating into myth while their powers remain with the humans. A stone-age through medieval and bronze-age period of superpowers and science misunderstood as magic. The old gods are still worshipped, but over the ages have changed their forms into smaller, more humanoid forms and subgradiated into the First Demigods.